Finn Doesn't Know
by Eve Frost
Summary: Finn doesn't know, but he's about to find out. Puckleberry implied.


**Disclaimer: I do not and have not ever owned Glee, Eurotrip, the song **_**Scotty Doesn't Know**_**, or any of their affiliated ideas, products, or property. They are all the intellectual property of somebody else.**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel stood in the hallway in front of her open locker with her boyfriend of sometime in front of her.

"Finn, I don't know what to say. It's just this relationship just isn't working. I feel like we're headed in two different directions, and we both want something different out of this."

Finn looked at her with clear astonishment and confusion on his face, "But, Rachel, I love you."

Rachel smiled a sad smile, "I love you too, but I'm not _in_ love with you. I feel that remaining in this relationship would have a detrimental effect on both of us. I hope we can still be friends, but I will not be offended if you cannot feel yourself emotionally able to transition into a purely platonic relationship with me. I also hope this won't affect our ability to sing together in Glee. When on stage, we need to let go of our personal hang-ups and maintain a perfectly professional relationship. I'm sorry, Finn. I'll see you in Glee."

Rachel shut her locker and walked away from the tall football player that was now her former boyfriend as she headed to her class.

Finn spent the rest of the day in haze trying to figure out where things with Rachel had gone wrong. He walked into Glee afterschool and gazed moodily at his newest ex-girlfriend. He had thought things were going well. As he sat down in the back row of the bleachers next to Kurt, he still contemplated the day's events with confusion. He was jolted out of his reflections when Puck interrupted Mr. Schu to ask to sing a solo.

"Okay, Puck. The stage is yours."

Puck walked up to the band and spoke quietly to them about his song choice with that smug smirk on his face.

"Some of you will remember this song from the epicness that was the movie Eurotrip. You'll know where to sing along."

A familiar guitar riff began, and Puck began singing and looking frequently towards Finn. In the front, Rachel had a huge smile on her face and began to dance in her seat along with song.

_Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know!_

_Oh Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
So Don't Tell Scotty!_

As Puck sang with a smug expression on his face toward Finn, Finn began to get a bad feeling. The song reminded Finn of how Rachel had started to become unavailable in the past few weeks on Saturdays because of her sudden need to go to temple. Finn began to frown.

_Fiona says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping..._

_Because Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!_

_Don't tell Scotty!_

Finn also remembered how Rachel had also frequently began to go shopping in the past couple of weeks. But Rachel wouldn't… not after Quinn…

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
Fiona's got him on the phone,  
And she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three-way call and he knows nothing!_

_Scotty doesn't know!(X3)  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know!(X3)_

_We'll put on a show!  
Everyone will go!  
Scotty doesn't know!(x3)_

Finn was also suddenly reminded of a phone call with Rachel the other day. She had sounded out of breath insisting that she was exercising, but didn't she always exercise in the mornings?

_The parking lot  
Why not? It's so cool when you're on top!  
His front lawn in the snow  
Life is so hard because Scotty doesn't know!_

_I did her on his birthday..._

_Scotty doesn't know!(X4)_

The little events started to pile up. Finn began to get angry as he started to put things together. The excuse Rachel made to get out of his birthday party. Her odd and distant behavior lately. Breaking up with him today. He looked back up at Puck as the club sang and danced along with Rachel right in front.

_Scotty doesn't know!(X4)_

_Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty won't know!  
Scotty doesn't know!  
Scotty's gotta know!  
Gotta tell Scotty!  
Gotta tell him myself!  
Scotty doesn't know! (X10)_

_[Chant] Scotty doesn't know! (x7)  
[Chant] Scotty's gotta go!_

As the song ended, everyone chattered about the fun song and the movie. Rachel leaned in close to Puck and congratulated him on a song well sung. Finn had one thought on his mind.

This time, he was going to kill the fucker for fucking his girlfriend.

**AN – I'll leave it up to you to imagine what happens next. I was going to change the lyrics, but then that would have been *way* too obvious. This song does seem to perfectly embody Puck though, and since I ship, Puckleberry, why not, yeah? **

**~eVe**


End file.
